A Época a La Marotos!
by Nathi-Evans
Summary: 3º ano! Ano das descobertas, ano de se preparar para o futuro. Lílian e Os Marotos vão aprontar, beijar e rir muito juntos!
1. Evans e Potter

**A Época a Lá Marotos!**

**Cap. 1: Evans e Potter.**

-A magia está relacionada a muitos fatos, o que sugere que tenhamos muito cuidado com o tipo de feitiço que iremos...

-Ei, Evans!

-...usar esse ano. Espero que não tenhamos...

-Evans?

-...nenhum problema relacionado a nossa casa, estou certa?

-Sim, Prof. ª Mcgonagall!

-Evans, você é surda ou eu tenho a impressão que está me ignorando?

-Muito bem, podem se retirar, bom dia para todos!

Nesse momento, a turma do 3º ano da Grifinória, acabara de sair da última aula da manhã, o que significava que estava na hora do almoço. Enquanto todos se dirigiam para o Salão Principal, um grupinho de quatro garotos conversava em um canto no corredor, perto do Salão.

-E ela não me deu atenção! –falou um garoto com cabelos muito pretos e rebeldes, usava óculos com aros redondos e era bem magro.

-Haha...quem te daria atenção, Tiago? –perguntou um outro garoto, um pouco mais alto que o primeiro, com cabelos e olhos bem negros.

-Ora, cale a boca e deixa eu continuar! –disse Tiago, fazendo outros dois garotos sorrirem.

Um era muito magro, com a aparência meio doente, mas tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos da cor mel.

Já o outro era gordinho, além de ser o mais baixo dos três. Tinha cabelos um pouco loiros e a expressão de um ratinho assustado.

Esses eram Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettingrew. Os quatro eram uns dos maiores encrenqueiros da escola, e se auto intitulavam: Os Marotos.

-Vamos logo comer! Eu to com fome! –disse o mais baixinho dos quatro.

-E quando que você não está com fome, Pedro? –perguntou o de aparência cansada.

Os três começaram a rir, deixando Pedro vermelhinho, mas, mesmo assim, seguindo para o Salão já que também não eram de ferro!

-Então eu perguntei se ela era surda ou...

-Tiago, a gente ouviu a conversa! Não precisa ficar repetindo! –falou Remo.

-Ouviram? Er...mas não ouviram com todos os detalhes! Eu já te disse que aquela Evans é uma CDF chatinha que pensa que sabe tudo? –disse o garoto de óculos, muito irritado.

-Já...álias, você fala isso todo dia! –continuou Pedro.

-Eu não falo isso todo dia! –retrucou Tiago, mas ao ver a cara de indignação dos amigos, acrescentou:

-Bem...eu não falo de noite!

-Isso porque a gente está muito ocupado tentando fazer –disse Sirius ao ver a cara de Remo.

-Ora...Ah quer saber? To com fome! –disse Tiago, se sentando no final da mesa, sendo seguido pelos seus amigos.

------------------------------------

-E ele ainda tem a cara de pau de virar pra mim, hoje na aula de Transfiguração e me chamar! Pode uma coisa dessas? –perguntou uma garota ruiva para seu amigo, que estava ouvindo tudo com uma expressão de "De novo não...".

-E também...Michael? Michael, você está me ouvindo? –disse a garota, olhando com seus olhos verdes para o amigo.

-Ah? Ah, claro que sim! Concordo! –continuou o garoto, que era alto para a sua idade, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor.

-Concorda? Concorda com o que, Michael? Você não estava prestando atenção não é?

-Olha, Lílian, eu sei essas reclamações de cor e salteado...por que você cisma que eu tenha que ficar escutando todos os dias? –perguntou Michael debochado, olhando para a amiga, que estava vermelha.

-Ei! Eu não falo isso todos os dias!

-Sei...

-Não mesmo! Que coisa viu...até parece que você não conhece o Potter, chato, imbecil, babaca, convencido...

-Você esqueceu do idiota.

-Idiota e...ei!

-Que foi? –perguntou o garoto, pegando seu pudim de rins.

-Nada.

-Eu hein...

-Ei!

-QUE FOI?????? –perguntou Michael, agora gritando, fazendo metade da mesa se virar para ver o que estava acontecendo.

-NADA! –continuou a garota rindo.

-Você não tem jeito...

-Eu sei...Ei!

-Cale a boca Lílian! –disse Michael, colocando purê de batatas no prato da amiga.

------------------------------------

-Eu disse que ela era doida...Olha isso...Cala a boca aí! Tem gente querendo comer, Evans! –disse Tiago, gritando para a outra ponta da mesa.

-Os incomodados que se mudem Potter! –gritou ela do outro lado.

-Ora, cale boca...Cabelo de Foguinho! –disse Tiago, fazendo todos da mesa rirem.

-Fica quieto, seu idiota! Você pensa que seu cabelo é lindo né? Quatro olhos!

E os dois ficaram assim o almoço inteiro, com toda a Grifinória escutando e vendo a discussão como se fosse uma partida de Tênis. Até que os amigos conseguiram levar Tiago para fora do Salão ("E ainda se acha esperta, sua bu...") antes que ele terminasse o que iria dizer, e ela apelasse para algo mais...agressivo.

-Tiago! Você ficou louco?

-Que foi?

-O que foi? –perguntou Remo desesperado- o que foi? Você e a Evans quase sai no tapa no meio do Salão Principal, com os professores vendo e você pergunta o que foi?

-Ela que começou, gritando no meio do almoço... –tentou se defender Tiago.

-Tiago...Não arranja desculpa...Hehe, Cabelo de Foguinho...Gostei! -disse Sirius.

-É verdade...E ainda tem aquele lá de: "Mamãe, não me percas na neve" e tem aquele...

Remo revirou os olhos, enquanto seguiam para a aula de poções.

------------------------------------

-Você ouviu do que ele me chamou? Como ele tem a audácia de...

-Lily...

-De me chamar de Cabelo de Foguinho??? Idiota! Como se o cabelo dele fosse maravilhoso não é? Aquela coisa que mais parece uma...

-Lily...Calma...

-Uma vassoura! Babaca e...

-Lily, pelo amor de Deus...Para de falar! –falou Michael já agarrando Lílian pelos ombros e a encarando, já não estava mais agüentando.

-Tá, mais que coisa viu! –disse Lílian aborrecida.

-Lily...Esquece um pouco o Potter e vamos pra aula, vai...Você não quer chegar atrasada, quer? –disse Michael com um olhar vitorioso, tocara no ponto fraco da amiga.

-Que??? Atrasada??? Nunca! Vamos, o que você está enrrolando aí? Para de ser lerdo anda! Mais que coisa...

-Ok, ok...

E lá se foram os dois amigos para a aula de poções, enquanto um certo grupinho ia fazendo escândalo por toda a escola.

------------------------------------

-Ei, Sirius...Que você tá fazendo? –perguntou Tiago, sussurrando para o amigo, já que estavam na aula de Adivinhação ("Sem a Evans! Ainda bem!") e sem o Remo ("Porque ele quis fazer Aritmância? Eu hein... Que coisa chata...") e sem Pedro, já que o gordinho estava fazendo par com um tal de Larrens.

-Psiu! Eu to escrevendo, peraí! –disse Sirius, terminando de escrever, para logo depois mandar como um aviãozinho para uma garota de cabelos pretos, sentada a duas carteiras a sua frente.

Tiago, entendendo o que o amigo tinha feito, sorriu malicioso e piscou para Sirius.

-Ah...Entendi...Mais quem é a infeliz? –perguntou Tiago, debochado.

-Cala a boca...Mas, respondendo, é a Christine Banks da Corvinal. Ela é bonitinha, não acha? –disse Sirius, mas ao ver Tiago quase babando quando a garota remexeu um pouco os cabelos, soube que ele pensava o mesmo.

-Claro...Mas ela não tava de rolo com o Shanks da Lufa-Lufa? –perguntou Tiago confuso.

-Estava –disse Sirius piscando para a garota da Corvinal, quando ela virou para fazer um sinal positivo.

-Yes!

-E o que você escreveu no...

-Sr. Potter e Sr. Black acho que como vocês sabem o que estou explicando vocês podem me responder uma pergunta, não acham? –perguntou o Prof. Vlastok. Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam e responderam juntos:

-Sim, senhor! –com um sorriso no rosto cada um.

-Ok, então me expliquem: Quando Plutão se une com Marte, o que poderá acontecer se vocês não tomarem cuidado? –perguntou o professor, ficando com um sorriso desdenhoso quando percebeu que eles não sabiam o que dizer.

-10 pontos a menos para a Grifinória, eu acho... Muitos bem, alunos, como eu estava dizendo, Marte é um planeta muito...

Só que ninguém estava prestando atenção, já que olhavam para Tiago e Sirius com puro desprezo.

-Ah, isso não vai ficar assim... –murmuraram Sirius e Tiago se entreolhando e dando um sorrisinho Maroto.

------------------------------------

Lílian chegou na sala de aula já cansada de tanto subir escadas. Sentou-se na fileira do meio e pegou seu livro. Era uma das primeiras a chegar. Estava sozinha, já que seu amigo Michael não se inscreveu para Aritmância. De repente sentiu que alguém havia jogado a mochila ao seu lado e se sentava. Quando virou para ver quem era, se deparou com Remo Lupin, um dos Marotos. Não o conhecia muito, só sabia que andava com Potter e que ficava doente quase todo dia!

-Olá! –disse ele, simpático.

-Oi! –disse Lílian meio surpresa.

Um silêncio reinou entre eles, até o momento que o garoto resolveu falar:

-Hum...Seu nome é Lílian Evans, né?

-Ah, é você sabe? –perguntou Lílian, já estava impressionada de ele sentar do lado dela, vir cedo na aula e ainda puxar papo!

-Ah...Eu sou Remo Lupin, amigo do Tiago, acho que você já me viu com ele...Bom, eu te vejo de vez em quando, normalmente quando você e Tiago discutem! –disse ele sorrindo.

-Ah...Bem... –disse Lílian corando.

O garoto sorriu. Ele tinha a aparência um pouco cansada, mas era bonitinho.

-Então... –disse Lílian tentando puxar assunto- você gosta de ler?

Os dois ficaram conversando, até o resto da turma chegar e tiveram suas aulas sem demoras, já que a professora era pontual.

------------------------------------

Tiago, Sirius e Pedro esperavam Remo sair da sala de Aritimância, enquanto isso já estavam armando a vingança contra o Prof. º Vlastok.

-Não...Tem que ser algo bem mole...E na frente de todo mundo! –falou Sirius, enquanto Tiago anotava em uma folha de pergaminho.

-Ok...Mais alguma coisa? –perguntou ele, mas nem conseguiu ouvir, ao ver quem saía da sala de aula com Remo.

-Evans? –disse Tiago, ao ver ela dando de cara com eles.

-Sim? –perguntou ela cinicamente.

-Mas o q...

-Lily! –disse um garoto atrás dele. Michael percebeu que ia dar discussão, então já foi tirar Lílian de lá.

-Mike! Eu estava te procurando...Ah, tchau Remo, a gente se vê por aí! –disse Lílian, saindo com Michael.

-Tchau! –disse Remo de costas para os amigos. Quando se virou, viu três caras emburradas, mirando para ele.

-Então? –perguntou Potter.

-Então o que? –perguntou Remo, começando a caminhar.

-Seu vira-casaca! –disse Sirius, mas Remo sabia que era brincadeira, o problema era Tiago.

-Então o que??? Você acabou de restringir três regras super-hiper-mega importantes do manual: Como ser um Maroto!

Remo parou e olhou para a cara do amigo com um ponto de interrogação.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Primeiro: Você saiu da sala de aula sem dar Oi para o grupinho de garotas ali do lado! –disse Sirius apontando para o grupinho que estava indo em direção aos salões comunais.

Remo revirou os olhos.

-Segundo –continuou Tiago- Você falou com uma pessoa chata e CDF!

-E, terceiro –falou Pedro- Essa pessoa era Lílian Evans!

Remo começou a rir da cara dos amigos. Eles ficaram confusos e começaram a falar todos de uma vez, fazendo a cena ficar mais engraçada ainda! Quando Remo se recuperou, Tiago, Sirius e Pedro disseram:

-Qual é a graça???

-Huahuahua...Não...É que vocês com essas "regras" absurdas é muito cômico! Haha...

-Absurdas?

-Cômico?

-Engraçado?

Essas frases foram ditas automaticamente por: Sirius, Tiago e Pedro.

-Olha –disse Remo- a Lílian é legal sim! Vocês que tiram conclusões precipitadas!

-Ei! Eu não tiro conclusões precipitadas! –disse Tiago.

-É, nós não tiramos conclusões precipitadas!-continuou Sirius.

-Isso mesmo! Nós não...Er...Esquece –disse Pedro, ao ver que não tinha mais o que falar.

Os quatro começaram a rir, se esquecendo da discussão e indo para o salão comunal, já que o jantar seria servido dali uma hora.

------------------------------------

-Calma Mike! Que coisa, eu não ia fazer nada! –disse Lílian, se dirigindo á Biblioteca com o amigo.

-Sei...Te conheço muito bem, senhorita Evans! –disse Michael brincando com Lílian.

A garota começou a rir, e, quando entraram, Madame Pince lhe deu um sorrisinho.

-Nossa...Tá ficando amiga da Bibliotecária é?

-Claro... –disse Lílian se sentando e pegando seus deveres de dentro da mochila.

-Como assim, claro?

-Como você acha que eu consigo aqueles livros da seção reservada? –perguntou ela com um sorrisinho no rosto.

-Ah! Sua puxa-saco, malandra!

-Ei! –falou Lily, olhando para a porta da Biblioteca.

-Que é? –perguntou ele com uma voz esganiçada- Se for aquela brincadeira igual a do almoço, pode esquecer, eu não caio mais...

-Mike...Cala a boca...

-...Nessa, e nem vem querendo...

-Mike, ela tá vindo pra cá...

-...Me confun...Ela? Ela quem?

-Hum, posso me sentar aqui? É que as outras mesas já estão cheias de gente! –disse uma garota muito bonita, de olhos castanhos, com cabelos até os ombros, cacheados, de uma cor que variava do castanho claro ao loiro.

-Ah...Er...Quer dizer... –Michael estava sem fala. Ela veio falar com ele? Não estava crendo...E ainda para sentar com eles? Bom, claro que era porque as outras mesas estavam cheias, mas eram detalhes pequenos...

-Ah...Bem... –ele continuava sem conseguir falar.

-Claro! Pode se sentar aqui! Você é...Michelle Stacy da Corvinal, certo? –perguntou Lílian, percebendo que o amigo não conseguiria falar nem uma sílaba.

-Ah, obrigado! Sim, eu sou Michelle, prazer! E você é...Lílian Evans, certo? Da Grifinória! –perguntou ela sorrindo, Michael estava quase babando em cima da garota.

-Ah, sim...Ah, esse é o meu amigo...

-Michael Larrens! –falou Michelle, sem deixar Lílian terminar. Michael ficou surpreso. Ela sabia seu nome?

-Ah, prazer! –disse ele.

Um silêncio reinou.

"Caramba, isso já está ficando repetitivo..." pensou Lílian, e já ia começar a falar, quando Mike criou coragem e puxou assunto:

-Então...Stacy...

-Michelle! –disse ela sorrindo- pode me chamar de Michelle!

-Ah, então Michelle, trabalho de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? –perguntou ele.

-Ah, sim...Eu não me dou bem nessa matéria...Acontece que...

Lílian deixou os dois conversando a sós. Mike gostava de Stacy á um ano, e eles eram bem amigos para contarem um ao outro. Lílian conheceu Michael quando estavam pronto para entrarem na estação. Ficaram conversando e logo se tornaram ótimos amigos. Tinham quase tudo em comum. Lílian nunca pensou que fosse gostar de alguém mais do que gostasse de seus pais. Claro que amava seus pais, mas eles não a entendiam na maioria das vezes. E ainda com Petúnia enchendo o saco...Mas com Mike era tudo tão fácil! Ela o considerava seu melhor amigo e ela sabia que ele a considerava a mesma coisa.

----------------------------------


	2. Ciúmes

**Cap. 2: Ciúme.**

Lírios. Lírios brancos como a neve. Lílian estava andando pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Viu um vulto se aproximando. Estava com uma capa preta. O vulto se aproximou mais. Agora a capa estava roxa. Lílian estranhou, mas continuou andando, afinal, ela iria se casar com Snape e não poderia se atrasar! E, também, depois de se casar ela fugiria com Pettigrew e viveriam felizes para sempre. Mas, antes que chegasse á cabana de Hagrid, que estava toda enfeitada com bolas de futebol, o vulto a pegou (Lílian jurara que ele estava com a capa multicolorida) e a levou para o lago. Quando deu por si, estava tomando chá com bolachas com o homem da capa, e estavam falando sobre a última festa que As Esquisitonas se apresentaram... De repente o homem foi tirando a capa, e apareceu a cara de...Dumbledore! Dizendo que ela estava péssima em todas as matérias e que por isso teriam que manda-la embora e quebrarem sua varinha e...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

-Evans, cala essa boca! –gritou uma garota que, aparentemente, acordou com o grito da garota.

Lílian estava arfando. Não acreditava que com todo estudo e conhecimento que ela adquiria por dia, seu subconsciente colocaria esses sonhos ridículos na sua cabeça. Ainda lembrando das bolas de futebol, ela se levantou e foi tomar banho, já que não conseguiria dormir. Desceu com os cabelos ainda molhados, se sentou na poltrona, lendo e, á vezes, observando o resto das cinzas na lareira. Continuou observando o Salão Comunal. Com certeza, dos lugares de Hogwarts, era um dos melhores lugares pra se estudar, menos quando Potter e Cia. Estavam lá. Falando em Potter e Cia... Como eles eram insuportáveis! Parecia que não conseguiam distinguir a palavra "Educação". Lílian os achava muito idiotas, como podiam ser tão...Tão populares? Bem, não tão populares, já que metade da escola nem sabia que eles existiam. Mas eles faziam de tudo para que os que sabiam ficassem sabendo do que eles faziam. Desde marotagens, até quais as garotas que estavam interessados. Garotas... Era isso que ela mais odiava neles (Bem, além do Potter toda hora ficar passando a mão no cabelo... Como se fosse ficar arrumado...). Eles eram totalmente estúpidos em relação a isso. Não que eles namorassem ou ficassem com muitas. Sinceramente, o único que prestava ali, que, álias, tinha conhecido fazia um mês, era Remo Lupin. Era um garoto calmo, com a aparência um pouco cansada e, o que Lílian percebia desde seu 2º ano: um parente morria por mês! Era incrível. Lógico que ela sabia que tinha algo a mais, mas...

Bem, também tinha seu melhor amigo: Mike. Era o garoto mais legal que ela já tinha conhecido na vida. Além de ser seu confidente, também era um garoto bonito e divertido. No entanto, neste momento, Mike devia estar no seu vigésimo sono. Era o garoto mais dorminhoco que ela já tinha conhecido! Era incrível...

Ouviu passos. Não quis nem olhar, conhecia as vozes. Talvez se ficasse quieta elas nem perceberiam que estava assim? Eu não acredito que a Fê te disse isso, Rê! –disse uma voz fina e ardente.

-É, pois é, Lê! Você acha que pode uma coisa dessas? Depois diz que é minha amiga! –disse uma outra voz, um pouco mais grossa.

Lílian revirou os olhos. Eram as garotas do 5º ano da Grifinória. Chatas e metidas, isso que elas eram na opinião de Lílian. Sempre estavam enchendo o saco de todos que não aceitassem ou não acreditassem nelas. No total eram elas e mais duas da Lufa-Lufa. As da Lufa-Lufa eram gêmeas, totalmente pinks. Bem, Lílian admitia, eram bonitas. Ok, 80 da beleza delas se tirava com água e sabão. Bem, Lílian sentia até uma certa inveja, mas nada que não pudesse esconder. Ela não daria esse prazer á elas. Na verdade, a única vez que uma delas foi falar com ela foi quando Felicia foi pedir uma pena emprestada. No entanto, a pena estava com Mike, Lílian disse que não podia emprestar, já que o amigo estava usando. Felicia lançou um olhar a ruivinha do tipo: "E daí? Tira dele!". Mas como Lílian não fez nada, Felicia lhe virou as costas, sem ao menos dizer um "Obrigado" pela compreensão. Lílian, que já as achava muito arrogantes, agora então que começaram a namorar, estavam piores. Quem eram os "felizardos"?

Felicia namorava Amus Digorry do 6º ano da Lufa-Lufa e Renina ela não sabia. As da Lufa-Lufa que ela nem sabia o nome não namoravam, mas eram as maiores galinhas da escola. Ficavam com um atrás do outro, sem nem ao menos saberem sobre os sentimentos dos garotos que elas ficavam. Isso para Lílian era o cúmulo.

Lílian tentou se ajeitar, lendo o livro, para que não a vissem. Mas quando se mexeu, a poltrona fez um barulho e elas pararam de cochichar. Quando percebeu, elas estavam na sua frente.

-Olá, Evans –disse Felicia, com um tom sarcástico na voz.

Lílian nem ao menos levantou o olhar. Simplesmente disse:

-Oi.

-Sabe, Evans. Fiquei sabendo que você anda muito briguenta. –disse Renina.

Lílian não se deixou levar. Continuava com os olhos fixados, lendo cada palavra.

-Sério Rê? O que anda acontecendo com a ruivinha aqui? –perguntou Felicia cinicamente.

Lílian agora se segurava para não levantar os olhos e lhes dar um olhar que, de tão frio, elas morreriam congeladas.

-É, Fê...Fiquei sabendo que ela anda brigando muito com o Potter, sabe? Dizem que eles estão prontos para por a guerra em dia.

-O Potter? Aquele bonitinho do 3º ano? –perguntou Felicia, mudando o assunto.

-Aham...E então, Evans...Por que você briga tanto com o Potter, hein?

Lílian não agüentou mais. Se levantou. As garotas eram bem maiores que ela, mas isso ela não percebeu no momento.

-Bem, Dex, se eu brigo ou deixo de brigar com o idiota do Potter, o problema é meu. Agora, se vocês estão tão interessadas na vida alheia, eu sinto muito, mas não será eu que irei fazer fofoca, se quiserem, perguntem ao retardado do Potter. Bom dia para vocês! –disse Lílian, saindo pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda. A última coisa que ela ouviu, antes de passar, foi Felicia dizendo algo como:

-Isso não vai ficar assim...

------------------------------------

Tiago acordou com o sol batendo em seus olhos. Devia ser 12:00, já que o sol estava forte e batia nas janelas do dormitório. Espreguiçou-se e depois de dez minutos, criou coragem para levantar e sentar na cama. Olhou pelo quarto. Estranhou não estar arrumado, mas um segundo depois lembrou que os Elfos Domésticos não podiam entrar enquanto houvesse gente dormindo. E pelo que viu, não era só ele que dormira até mais tarde. Um embolorado de cobertores roncava ao seu lado. Ele não lembrava quem era, já que Sirius dormia na janela, Remo na porta e Pedro...Pedro sabe-se lá aonde dormia, talvez aonde tivesse algumas migalhas de comida. Tiago se levantou e foi para o banho. Quando voltou percebeu que um garoto alto, de cabelos castanhos esperava do lado de fora, com a toalha nos ombros.

-Dia –disse ele.

-Dia... –disse Tiago indo se trocar.

Quando abriu os cortinados, viu que o garoto já estava trocado, e, pelo que parecia, tinha se lembrado de algo urgente, já que quando desceu, bateu a porta com tanta força que fez o quarto tremer.

-Eu hein... Parece até que não fez algo impor... –ia murmurando Tiago, quando a porta abriu novamente, com o mesmo garoto entrando, com uma cara frustrada.

Ele sentou na cama e olhou para Tiago.

Tiago o olhou com uma expressão do tipo: "Você é doido ou o que?".

-Ah, você deve estar me achando meio louco, não? –perguntou o garoto, parecendo que havia lido os pensamentos de Tiago.

-Hum, pra falar a verdade, sim... –respondeu Tiago rindo.

O garoto riu também.

-Meu nome é Michael Larrens –disse ele, estendendo a mão para Tiago.

Pimba. Tiago lembrou quem ele era. Era o amigo da Evans e o garoto que fez par com Pedro, em uma aula de adivinhação.

-Ah, sim, você é o amigo da Evans... Eu sou Tiago Potter! –disse ele apertando a mão do garoto.

-Então... –disse Tiago, já morrendo de curiosidade- porque você saiu e entrou de modos...Hum, totalmente diferentes?

-Ah...É a Lily –Tiago revirou os uma coisa fervente daquelas tinha apelido?- Ela me deixa louco com esse negócio de estudar todos os dias...

-Todos os dias? Meu Merlin, até de sábado? -perguntou Tiago incrédulo. Como uma pessoa podia ser tão paranóica?

-Aé... Sabe como é, ela gosta de mostrar que é inteligente...

-Percebi...

-Pois é...

-...

Os dois se encararam e depois começaram a rir. Não sabiam porque estavam rindo, e, por eles, nem queriam saber.

Eles desceram as escadas juntos:

-Bem, depois a gente se fala, cara...

-Beleza.

E cada um foi para o seu lado. Tiago foi para o almoço e Mike para a biblioteca.

------------------------------------

-Cadê o Mike? –perguntava Lílian, na biblioteca- eu ainda esgano aquele garoto! Ele prometeu me ajudar no negócio do Lupin e depois...Ai!

Um garoto, muito bonito por sinal, havia acabado de esbarrar nela. Era Black.

-Ah, olhe por an...Olá, Evans! –disse ele com um sorriso maior que o normal. Lílian não gostou nada desse sorriso.

-Olá, Black. –disse ela a vai a ruivinha mais linda de Hogwarts? –perguntou ele.

Lílian não respondeu. Ele acabara de canta-la? Na maior cara de pau?

-"tima.

-Então...O que está fazendo? –perguntou ele chegando mais perto, fazendo Lílian ter que se afastar um pouco.

-Nada que seja da sua conta Black –respondeu ela, começando a achar aquela atitude muito estranha.

Sirius fez um sorriso maior. Lílian revirou os olhos.

-Sabe, Evans, você é muito grossa com as pessoas...Devia ser mais simpática, sabia? –disse ele se sentando na frente dela, tentando ler o livro que ela escondia por baixo de outros.

-Black, até agora eu não entendi o que você quer aqui, em todo caso, se eu sou ou não sou simpática com as pessoas o problema é meu –respondeu Lílian revoltada.

-Língua afiada. Gosto disso. –disse ele se levantando. Quando Evans começa a responder é melhor nem continuar.- Bem, mas se um dia você quiser alguém para te ajudar a ser mais simpática...Sabe aonde me encontrar, não? –disse ele indo embora, sem antes dizer:

-Até logo Evans.

-Até nunca, Black.

Lílian virou de volta pra mesa. Realmente, esse dia está muito estranho. E começou a folhear o livro, sem perceber que um olhar congelante, vindo de um certo Mike, olhava de Lílian á Sirius.

------------------------------------

Sirius saiu da biblioteca sorrindo. Já fazia um tempinho que ele reparava na ruivinha esquentada. Tiago, claro, achou um absurdo Sirius estar interessado nela, como ele podia se interessar por uma chatinha, CDF e mandona? Mas para Sirius, isso não importava. Ela era bonita, isso que importava. Sirius chegou na mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal, viu seus amigos no meio da mesa e foi se juntar.

-Aleluia, você acordou, hein Tiago! –disse Sirius se sentando ao lado do amigo.

-Gronf huaf schon –tentou dizer Tiago com a boca cheia.

-Amém –disse Remo, se voltando para Sirius- nossa, que cara de felicidade é essa?

-Deve ser mais uma garota que ele tá galinhando... –disse Pedro, engolindo mais uma batata assada.

-Pedrinho, como você fala algo assim de mim? –perguntou Sirius, cinicamente.

-Ele está certo Sirius –continuou Remo- você e o Tiago estão virando dois galinhas.

-O que eu posso fazer se elas me amam? –perguntou Tiago, terminando de tomar seu suco.

Remo e Pedro se entreolharam com um olhar de: "O que eu fiz para merecer isto...". Enquanto uma garota ruiva entrava no Salão com um garoto que acabara de lançar um olhar congelante em Sirius.

------------------------------------

Lílian observou Sirius sair da biblioteca. Realmente, aquilo está muito estranho. Voltou ao seu livro e não se passaram nem dois minutos quando ela ouviu um barulho de livro caindo. Olhou para cima, para dar de cara com uma pilha de livros e um Mike com uma cara muito brava.

-Ah, olá...Mike? O que foi? –perguntou Lílian, ao ver que Mike já pegara o livro, sem nem olhar na cara dela.

Mike não respondeu de primeiro momento. Não sabia porque estava bravo. Simplesmente não conseguiu suportar ver a sua amiga falando com Black, que por sinal, a estava paquerando descaradamente.

-O que o Black queria com você? –perguntou ele, rude.

-Não sei –disse ela, voltando os olhos pro livro. Realmente não sabia o que Black queria de verdade.

-Sei...

-É verdade! Mike, por que você está tão bravo? Eu não fiz nada demais!

-Eu não estou bravo.

-Está sim.

-Não estou.

-Está.

-Não estou.

-Está.

-Não est...Ok, to um pouquinho! –disse ele ficando vermelho e emburrado.

-Mike, o que foi?

Mike a olhou. Realmente, não queria admitir, mas estava com ciúmes da sua amiga. Eles eram amigos desde o primeiro ano e, desde então, não se desgrudavam. Não era ciúme de amor e sim de proteção, de amizade.

-Eu...

-Você o que? –Lílian estava ficando cada vez mais confusa. Esse dia estava totalmente estranho.

-Er... –ele olhou para o lado e depois se voltou para ela- bem, a gente é amigos desde o nosso primeiro ano...E, bem, se sabe, desde que eu te conheci eu gosto muito de você e você sabe que eu nunca deixaria algo de ruim te acontecer...

Lílian sorriu. Agora entendera o que aconteceu. Mike estava com ciúme. E ela entendia bem o que era isso. Lílian o abraçou. Mike, primeiramente, ficou sem reação, mas depois também a abraçou. Tinha certeza que aquela amizade não iria acabar tão cedo.

Depois eles começaram a conversar e foram almoçar, alegando que a pesquisa ficaria pra mais tarde.

Chegaram no Salão, estava um pouco vazio, já que a maioria do pessoal estava lá fora, aproveitando os últimos raios de sol que eles poderiam ter antes do inverno.

Mike deu uma olhada, o grupinho dos Marotos estava no meio da mesa. Deu um aceno para Tiago com a cabeça e o pior olhar que conseguiu para Black.

**Nota da Autora: Bem, gente...Aqui estou de volta com a minha fic, totalmente reformulada! Bem, espero comentários, tah? Não pude atualizar esses meses por causa de problemas pessoais e o tempo também não deixou...eu sinto muito, muito, muito mesmo! Bom, é isso! Bjinhus, Comentem!**


End file.
